1. Technical Field
There are 2 components of SET UP MATIC: 1) a SET UP INSTRUMENT and 2) CUSTOM FITTED CLUBS. The present invention interdependently links CUSTOM FITTED GOLF CLUBS to a SET UP INSTRUMENT which calibrates to the golfers shoulder width and fingertips or wrists to the ground. The golfers set up for our purposes will be defined as AIM, (the aiming of the club face), ALIGNMENT, (the aligning of the body parallel with the target line), STANCE (width of feet for each club and feet angle at address), BALL POSITION, (lateral and perpendicular ball position for each club), and POSTURE, a result of having performed the foregoing components of the SET UP with CUSTOM FITTED GOLF CLUBS which employs a methodology consistent and compatible with the SET UP INSTRUMENT. It is critical that the two methodologies compliment each other if the goal of systematically controlling the known variables in golf is to be reached.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, custom fitted golf club programs consist of a variety of approaches and methodologies. However, one problem and potential failure common to all the programs is this: THE GOLFERS CHANGING SET UP AND SWING HAS THE CAPABILITY OF DESTROYING WHAT THE CUSTOM FITTER CAN CREATE!! For example, one of the usual fitting considerations is the lie of the golf club. The loft of a golf club has a directional plane and the lie of the club establishes the directional plane of the loft. In other words, if a golfers set up and swing were perfect but the lie of the club was wrong for that person, the ball would fly off line, sometimes quite significantly. The lie of a club may be dynamically fitted for a golfer but if the golfers swing changes, the lie may no longer be right for the golfer. The same could hold true for other fitting variables.
The present invention makes great strides in solving the problem of the "changing swing". It is the belief, not only of the inventor but also of many of golfing's greatest players and instructors that "THE SET UP PREDETERMINES THE SWING". By controlling the SET UP the problem of the "changing swing" is greatly minimized. SET UP MATIC gets the golfer into a perfect set up for each club thereby insuring that what golf club fit the golfer during the fitting session will fit him or her in the future.